


all we care about is runway models, cadillacs and liquor bottles

by waketosleep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Gen, Women Being Awesome, making a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hollywood producer gets the rights to make a movie about Kono's life. They may have bitten off more than they could chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we care about is runway models, cadillacs and liquor bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leupagus' ladyfic promptfest.

"How's it?" says Kono when she walks into work, holding the door open with her hip till the screenwriter catches up; her hands are full with her morning venti coffee and breakfast sandwich.

Steve looks up from a file. "Hey," he says. "Who's your friend?"

"Davan," she says, turning to give the guy a little smile; he looks intimidated, by Steve or by the Five-0 office, whatever. "He's writing my movie."

"You're making a movie?"

"Well," she says, shifting to put down her coffee on the edge of the table-computer-thing. "A movie is being made. It's about me. Davan is writing it, and he wanted to meet me and see what my job and my life are like these days. Stuff like that. So he has something to base the script on."

"I've been here since Saturday," pipes up Davan, who's sunburnt enough that it's pretty obvious. And Kono always thought it was supposed to be sunny in L.A.

Steve has his wrinkly thinking face on. "A movie about you?"

She shrugs. "I guess my story makes a good movie. Local kid turned pro surfer, gets debilitating injury and changes career to law enforcement. Apparently one of the producers used to be a fan and wondered what happened to me, did some research."

Steve squints at her and Kono gets her hackles up. "What?" she says. "I used to be kind of famous on the pro circuit, you know!"

He blinks and backs off. "Okay. So, uh, is Davan going to be hanging around you today?"

She clears her throat and tries for dignity. "If that's okay, Boss."

Steve shrugs. Then he freezes for a second and says, "Am I going to be in this movie?"

"You guys are a big part of my life," says Kono, because surely that's a foregone conclusion.

Davan says, "I'm exploring the possibility," which makes Steve nod and wander off. Kono frowns. They'll have to talk about that. That doesn't sound sure enough for her. Shit, maybe this is something she has to talk to her agent about.

***

She and Chin get in the car at ten-thirty to go see a man about a stolen horse (reportedly worth five million dollars, which Kono can't wrap her mind around). Davan tags along, squashed into the backseat of her car.

"So," says Chin slowly, in the tone he always uses to tease her, "who's gonna play you in this movie? Have they cast it yet?"

She glances in the mirror at Davan but he's writing in a notebook. "Apparently they're in talks with Maggie Q."

"Who's that?"

"A kama'aina, cuz. She's on TV."

"Hmm," says Chin, sounding pleased.

Kono grins at the road ahead. "She's hot. And apparently she does her own stunts, so she should be pretty cool. I hope they get her."

"Me too," says Chin, settling back into his seat.

"So," says Davan, leaning forward between their seats to talk. "You two are related, right?"

"Cousins," says Chin.

"Mom's side or Dad's, Kono?"

"Actually," she says, shoulder-checking before taking her exit off Kamehameha, "he's the son of the daughter of my great-aunt by marriage."

"We have no idea what kind of cousin that is," says Chin lazily. "Do you?"

Davan sits back in his seat and starts muttering to himself; Kono snorts.

They pull up to the address of their guy; he's raking his front yard and as soon as Kono kills the engine, he drops his rake and runs for a convertible parked in the driveway, revving it and peeling out to take off up the street.

"Interesting," says Chin. "Does he know you?"

"No," says Kono, starting the car again and feeling an adrenaline rush kick in. "But he's gonna. Davan, make sure you got your seatbelt on, brah," she warns before hitting the gas. "Time to get to work."

***

Maggie Q is totally hot and Kono thinks she does the part justice, even if the rest of the movie sucks. They really tone down the events of that one case with the stolen racehorse, with the car chase Davan had a front row seat to and the live animal smuggling ring they uncovered (Kono had taken point on the whole thing and eventually had to shoot a guy from horseback before he killed both her and the horse with a semi-automatic rifle, and none of that makes it into the movie). Chin is played by a Chinese pop star, Steve and Danny got written into the same character, they make Kono's mother out to be some kind of harpy and Ian kind of comes off as a creepy old man. But the terms of Kono's agreement didn't include much in the way of consultation on the screenplay and they don't use any real names anyway, so she doesn't feel like there's much to be said about it.

The cheque she gets is a nice down payment on a little house near the beach, at least. Plus, she thinks as she wades out of the surf after a day on the waves, she wins in the end regardless of what the movie was like, because this is her actual life, not fiction; her job and her home and her family, and it's awesome, so much more awesome than Hollywood could ever dream.

 

THE END


End file.
